1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measurement system and method thereof, and more particularly, to a distance measurement system and method thereof capable of utilizing an automatic exposure-control mechanism to increase dynamic range of an exposure time, and a signal to noise ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a distance measurement device transmits detecting light toward an object, and receives reflected light generated by the object reflecting the detecting light, and then calculating a distance between the object and the distance measurement device according to an image position of the reflected light on a sensor. However, when the distance measurement device sensed the reflected light reflected by the object, an exposure control unit of the distance measurement device can not automatically adjust an exposure time of the sensor, a sensing mode of the sensor, an output signal gain of the sensor, and/or supply current of a light source with luminance of the reflected light, so that the distance measurement device can not increase dynamic range of the exposure time of the sensor, and a signal to noise ratio. In addition, the distance measurement device cannot automatically adjust the exposure time of the sensor, the sensing mode of the sensor, the output signal gain of the sensor, and/or the supply current of the light source, so as to cause the exposure time of the sensor to be over-saturated or insufficient resulting in the distance measurement device gaining incorrect measurement distance and lower power efficiency.